The Vampire Oracle
by Jocyo
Summary: What happens when a vampire bites a mortal of Holy Power? I wonder...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters :(

NOTE: This story takes place in a few years after the series ends; Seras is much more powerful and honed her skills in that period of time.

A/n: My first fic (on that is)

Please note that the next two scenes are both occurring at the same time, just in different peoples perspectives.

She stopped. Looking twice, she saw a slight glimmer in the distance. She blinked. Out of nowhere, a woman popped out. Sen noticed a wild look in the woman's bright red eyes. 'Nosferati' she thought to herself. 'What would they be doing in i this /i meadow?'

She let no expression escape her turquoise eyes. Her fiery glare was the only thing that pointed out she even noticed the woman. Of course, being a mere five feet away from her, this made hardly a difference. The important thing was that she escaped the flowery field alive.

And then, suddenly, it happened. The woman (who, Sen noticed, was sporting a yellow uniform with the words "Hellsing" etched onto them) jumped onto her and sank her teeth into Sen's pale, quivering, 6-year-old (so it seemed) body. The whole scene got blurry. Without a change in expression, Sen fainted.

'What is this feeling?' Seras thought, when she was woken with the sound of her heart beating in her ears. She was hungry, but even the blood left at her table from Walter couldn't calm her down. Before she knew it, shadowy tendrils had engulfed her like fire, and she had teleported to a spot she remembered from her childhood. The Church she used to pass by at school.

Once upon a time, there was a Seras Victoria who could walk into a Church and be rewarded with a cup of tea. Now, she doubted she would be able to get in without attracting the silver cross of anyone. She simply jumped over the Church to get to the other side of the meadow, though. One priest noticed, and immediately threw a blessed spear at her. The commotion attracted several more priests, and eventually every priest that was in the accursed Church started attacking her, even some that recognized her very well. One even recognized her as "kitten"

In rage, the vampire tore through the chests of several men. She squeezed their hearts of all the blood and drank it like a child dying of thirst. She splattered them all in fury and scurried to the meadow beyond the Church, noting that there was one girl sitting there. Blinded by her blood lust, she sank her teeth into the girl's neck and was greeted by the satisfying trickle of warm blood down her throat.

i How…

Succulent…Delicious…Tender… /i 

It was pure bliss to Seras.

Before she could stop herself, she had drained the girl of almost all her blood. The girl's face remained stony and her eyes had a fire Seras never saw before.

Seras realized what she had done. Her pupils immediately focused back to normal "I am so sorry, little girl," She said sincerely. She silently cried, when she encountered a huge surprise.

She woke up.

"It is alright, young Mistress," The girl replied, too calmly and wisely to be as young as she appeared to be. "It was cough destined to happen, either way."

Her crying immediately stifled. "What is your name?"

"My name is Sen. I cough know cough cough who you are, Seras Victoria."

"Ahh…an oracle, are you?" This time a different voice replied.

"Master, Alucard!" Seras leapt to her feet.

"Of course, the effects of you biting her will be different." Alucard continued. "She might never be the same again. We should talk to my master about this…"

And with that, they drifted off and faded to the Hellsing house, taking Sen with them.


	2. Chapter 2

If you wanna use the chars he in a Flash/DeviantART, go ahead and email me. The characters in this fanfic are fictional. Any similarity to real persons, living or undead is completely coincidental and not intended by the author. Also I don't own Hellsing kthxbai.

Integra was sitting on a chair, puffing on a cigar.

"Those things will kill you one day, Master." Alucard had walked through the walls.

"What is it now then?" Integra inquired. "And why is that little girl here?"

"Well, the police girl here, long story short, bit this oracle over here." Alucard pointed at Sen. "There are some complications. Because she is an oracle and protected by god, she was not turned to a ghoul, but she may never be normal for the rest of her life. There is also the matter of school."

"Do you have any parents, child?" Integra asked, pausing a moment to puff her cigar once more.

Seras could have swore she saw the oracle's eyes turn to yellow before changing back to their normal turquoise color. "No." she replied, unmoved. "They died when I received the gift of foresight." Before Integra could question further, Sen also stated. "I go to a school by the Church."

Integra moved forward and scanned the oracle with her eyes. "Well, she has a pulse, I can tell you that. She might be the world's first living vampire." Integra took another puff of her sizzling cigar. "She seems in healthy condition, she might be of use for the Hellsing organization. As for her education, she will go to the same school. I will get Walter to get her a room."

Walter seemed to appear out of thin air. "You called, Sir Integra?"

"Get this girl---"

"My name is Sen."

"Get Sen a room. Make sure she has a cooler of blood at her doorstep every day. She will also need to go to school, so please bring the required books to her room as well."

The next day, Sen got ready for school, which was kind of strange, considering all she had been through. She stuffed a blood pack into her blank white lunchbox ("yech") and walked her way to the school 5 blocks away.

On her way there, she met a crowd of boys bullying a little girl. "Stop." She said.

Suddenly, the atmosphere became very cold, though it was a warm summers day. The boys would have rather had her shout than the cold gaze she had fixed upon them. "W-w-w-what are y-you g-going t-t-to d-do ab-b-bout it-t-t-t?

She gave them each a maniacal smile, well not really but the image was clear. The boys never had anyone stop them before, so this was new to them. They slowly backed away and sprinted towards school at a speed that would have put Hercules to shame. Sen turned to face the girl, who was pale and quivering.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"What you said 'stop', it suddenly went cold and…"

"It just happens."

"Thanks for helping me." The girl said. "I'm Rin. I don't think we've met before?"

"No, I never had any friends before you." Sen replied coldly.

"Oh…" Rin said nervously. "Well…we better get to class then."

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, you should know that by now :(

Class that morning was "Okay, I guess…" in Rin's opinion. They reviewed Math, Reading, and many other subjects that I can't be bothered to name so…

At lunch time, Sen drank her blood pack without hesitation. She had been hungry for so long. After a long sip, she put down her lunch.

"I bet you think you look bad-ass, drinking that Cherry juice and pretending that it's blood." Remarked one rather loud-mouthed girl, who Sen knew as Rena.

"I fully expected someone to say that." Sen said with her trademark 'I don't care' expression. "And I assumed people wouldn't think this wasn't blood at all. It appears my theory was right."

Rena stood silent. No one, not one person in her whole life, remained calm after she started a conversation. She also felt an unnatural surge of cold from Sen's words. After she came to her senses, she flipped her hair in rage and turned to another table.

"Is that…is that really blood?" Rin asked.

"What would you do if I said yes?" Sen smirked for the first time in a long while.

During recess, the same group of boys (along with Rena and her gang) stepped up to Sen.

"What are you doing now?"

"We're gonna beat you up for doing what you did to us."

A wave of murmurs and "yeah"s rippled around the crowd of people.

"Oh really…" Sen grinned. This was a huge chance to show off. "Do you really intend to beat me up, or are we having a real fight to the death here?" She inquired.

"We're gonna beat you up so bad that your dead momma's gonna be feeling sorry for you, kid."

"You do understand that if I accept this challenge and see any threat, I will have to kill you, right?"

"Har har. Very funny, girl."

One of the boys lunged at her. Sen's eyes immediately refocused and had a scarlet twinkle to them. She dodged the boy's punches sleepily. 'This is much too easy.' She thought. 'I might as well play around with them.' She allowed one of his punches to hit her. She toppled over and decided to frighten the boys. She dissolved into ashes and blew across the wind. The opposing boy had a triumphant smirk across his face.

'This oughta wipe that annoying grin off his face.' Sen thought.

Her ashes swirled and collected back to where she had supposedly "died". It formed a kind of ashy statue of her outline before she rematerialized.

Everyone was watching her, so she decided not to do any more.

"Who—what are you?" Rena asked.

"I am Sen." She said all too calmly.

They fled. Sen turned around and bumped into someone she hoped wasn't at this school. Paladin Anderson.

"What do ya think yer doin', now? You should go ta class be'rfore it's too late!"

'Phew,' Sen thought. 'He hasn't realized what I am.' Now she knew that she shouldn't show off any of her powers here anymore.

When she got back to class, she sat next to Rin. After having a chat with her with telepathy and reading the teacher's mind when brought with a question, Sen dozed off.

When she woke up, she heard several voices throughout the room. It wasn't the classroom, it was the Church!

"Yeh." Called a familiar voice. "Thish here is the vampire oracle."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1 for details

A/N: Being a vampire has really changed Sen's disposition, hasn't it?

--

Sen let out an audible gasp. This made all the nearby priests turn to her. Angered by the sudden interruption, the priests attacked Sen (or at least tried to.), but Sen was too quick for them. Her eyes were glazed with fire. Her hands trembling with anger. Her hair blowing gracefully in the wind (?).

Shadowy tendrils crawled up to her legs and undid the ropes that bound her, something that took Seras Victoria years to learn. Climbing up to her feet, Sen focused her eyes on a door that led the way out of this evil place. She thought that all she needed was to be falling through the levels of the building when the floor collapsed beneath her.

Falling for what seemed like days, Sen's feet reached the cold floor.

"There she is!"

It was like the world exploded around her. Bullets, crosses, and scrolls all shot around her, but they all kept missing.

Suddenly, one priest decided to throw a scroll. A tiny pit seemed to be trying to make it's way out of Sen's stomach, and she gagged out blood and vomit. Her yellowish eyes contracted and turned turquoise. Her fangs shortened. Her vision became blurred and her hearing weakened. She wasn't as fast any more. Was she turning back into a human, or was it temporary?

"You fool." Sen glared. "Even as a human, I am strong."

Sen's body glowed with fury and she sliced through all of the priests with her bare hands.

"You forgot that being a human relaxes me of the boundaries of being a child of the darkness. Now I could use my Holy power to its fullest extent."

Sen pocketed the scroll.

_**Sorry for the short ending, everyone. I hate this plot so I'm going to let it die until someone reviews me with a good idea to continue it with.**_


End file.
